


and now

by JynErsoinNYC



Series: before, during, after, and now [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Edited, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Sort Of, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, it's very suggestive, our girl is harbouring some serious thirst, welp that's the life of a Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynErsoinNYC/pseuds/JynErsoinNYC
Summary: After, Ahsoka had promised herself she would meditate, when Maul was out of sight and out of mind.Now, he was out of sight.But he was certainly not out of mind.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: before, during, after, and now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042386
Kudos: 21





	and now

After, Ahsoka had promised herself she would meditate, when Maul was out of sight and out of mind.

Now, he was out of sight.

But he was certainly not out of mind.

…

For a few stolen minutes Ahsoka sat cross-legged on the floor of her quarters, trying to let her awareness expand. Instead, it kept narrowing in on one thing: the heat.

She was flush with it, and she grew warmer the more her thoughts betrayed her, straying back to the duel.

The smoke and embers scorching the air around them, heavy like a blanket. His arms entangling with hers as they’d collided. The low pitch of his growls, noises which _she_ had incited.

Ahsoka shifted, frowning at herself. She breathed out, focused on the darkness behind her eyelids, and thought of nothing.

Nothing but…the sweat that had dampened her skin. Maul’s staff wedged between her two blades, their breaths mingling above them. And his weight as she’d brought him down on top of her– 

_Sithspit_ , Ahsoka relented.

Burning all over, she opened her eyes to see that her communications receiver was blinking. She sighed.

For now, she would just have to live with the heat.


End file.
